Aono Miki
is a 14-year-old schoolgirl at Private Torigoe Academy for exceptionally talented performers. She is good at sports and has great sense in fashion, and is a hardworking, confident, but kind girl. When thoroughly pleased with herself, or a situation, she'll use the catchphrase "I'm perfect!" . Her alter ego is . Miki dreams of being a top model, however despite being quite the beauty, she tries to stay modest about her appearance. She lives with her mother whose house doubles as a hair salon. She has a younger brother named Kazuki, who lives with their father since their parents are divorced. When they do have the chance to spend time together, Miki lovingly dotes on him to the point he mistaken as her boyfriend from others point of view. Miki joins Love in her dancing group because she decides that it would be a great way to stay in shape. Appearance Miki is the tallest of the Fresh Precure Team. She has light Purple eyes and hair that is mostly straight, reaching her hips with a small wave. Her bangs neatly frame her face and are worn with a white headband that has a bow on the side. Her casual outfit consists of a pale blue shirt with dark blue ribbon sewn around the top to match the portion of material covering her chest. Along with pale brown shorts, a white scarf, and black knee-socks beneath her black boots with a white star motif. When Dance Training she wears a blue sweat jacket with white sections on the side with a popped collar. The cuffs and edge of the jacket have matching stripped blue and white patterns. She wears a light blue shirt underneath with a darker blue collar. Her sweat pants match her top and she wears blue and white sneakers. As Cure Berry, her hair grows in length and turns lavender. It is worn in a loose, twisted side-tail held with a white headband with a blue gem heart attached to the side to match her upside-down heart earrings. Her eyes turn the same color. Berry gains a two-piece outfit composed of a pale blue, puffy shirt cut beneath her chest with a sapphire trim and a four-color clover pinned to the side of her chest. Her skirt is in three layers, with the top a light blue ruffle and the second two pale blue pieces of frilly petticoat. Around her waist is a large sapphire ribbon tied into a bow hanging from her right hip, while her Linkrun hangs from the left. She gains blue wrist pieces with dark blue ribbon wrapped around them, along with tall blue boots that have a lighter toe and heel, worn with a pair of midnight blue thigh-high stockings. On her neck is a blue choker. Personality Miki is kind like Love, and has a sense of humor. She is seen to be charming, mature, and beautiful by others due to her calm and elegant nature. Since little she dreamed of being a supermodel, and is very social - to the point that she wasn't sure how to approach Setsuna's lack of social skills. She is normally calm and caring, but she is shown to have a short patience when dealing with new things. History Miki and Kazuki decide to spend some time together. Miki receives a text from Love asking her to join her in dance lessons. When Kazuki falls sick during a Nakewameke attack, Miki tries to get him to safety. The Burun, who earlier found her, goes into her cellphone, allowing her to turn into Cure Berry. Berry gets Kazuki into an ambulance and she goes to combat the Nakewameke. With help from Cure Peach, they defeat it. Miki then joins Love with dance lessons, unaware that Inori is looking at them in envy. Miki has always aspired to be a top model, so when she gets the chance to audition, she happily goes for it. Halfway through the audition, however, she realizes if she passes, she has to quit dancing and Pretty Cure, and can never see Love and Inori again. During the final stage, a Nakewameke attacks the park where Love and Inori are. She sneaks out of the building she is auditioning in and gets to the girls with help from Kaoru. Thanks to Cure Berry, the team defeats the Nakewameke. After Cure Peach and Cure Pine have received their "Fresh" upgrades of their powers, Miki decides to babysit Chiffon for a while in order to be equal with them. Knowing nothing about how to make a baby happy, however, she tries to appeal to her to no avail. One day, Miki brings Chiffon to Private Torigoe Academy. When Chiffon wanders off during a photo shoot, Miki becomes frantic and searches all over for her. She finds Chiffon with Love and Inori, and after yelling at her for wandering off, hugs her in tears. Touched by this, Chiffon summon the Burun. During a fight with Westar's sandwich Nakewameke, she calls upon her Pickrun's power, receiving the Berry Sword and defeats the Nakewameke. It is Miki who gives Love the initiative to consider fighting Eas, as she tells her that Setsuna is the enemy. Inori tries to stop her from being cold to her friend, but the two have to look for Love after she runs out of her room. They find Cure Peach fighting Eas, and witness Setsuna's rebirth as Cure Passion. Days later, a tower Nakewameke attacks the city, getting Miki's attention. She transforms to Cure Berry and meets Pine along the way, both help Cure Peach deflect a missile heading for Cure Passion. The three welcome Cure Passion to the team after Westar retreats. Relationships Family *'Ichijo Kazuki': Miki loves her brother, Kazuki, and spends time with him when she can. She dotes on him and values their relationship. *'Aono Remi': Remi is her mother. Friends *'Momozono Love': Miki has been friends with Love since they were children. She can be strict with Love sometimes, but always means well. *'Yamabuki Inori': Miki has been friends with Inori since they were children, and like the rest of her friends, they called Inori 'Buki'. *'Higashi Setsuna': At first, she sees Setsuna is lacking experience in social skills. After Sestuna helped her, she realizes that she has a kind heart, and at the end of episode 33, they became closer to each other. Cure Berry "The blue heart is the emblem of hope. Freshly-gathered, Cure Berry!" ブルーのハートは希望の印。つみたてフレッシュ、キュアベリー！ Buruu no hāto wa kibō no shirushi. Tsumitate furesshu, Kyua Berī! appears for the first time when Miki's will to save her brother overpowers the Nakewameke. When transformed, Berry, like Cure Peach, gets into another state of mind in where she saves Kazuki from the building, jumps down to the ambulance and tells them to take him to the hospital. After that, she fights alongside Cure Peach to defeat the Nakewameke. Berry's theme color is blue, and her suit symbol is the spade. Her Pickrun, the Burun, is blue and wears a crown on its head. Cure Berry can use the attack Espoir Shower, which is later upgraded to Espoir Shower Fresh after getting the Berry Sword. In the spin-off movie, she, Cure Peach and Cure Pine combined their normal attacks into something they called Triple Fresh. Later than half-through the season, Pretty Cure use the power of the Clover Box to use the group attack Lucky Clover Grand Finale, in which Cure Berry transfers her powers into the Espoir Leaf. Cure Angel "The white heart is the heart of everyone! Freshly-flapping, Cure Angel!" ホワイトハートはみんなの心！羽ばたけフレッシュ、キュアエンジェル！ Howaito hāto wa minna no kokoro! Habatake Furesshu, Kyua Enjeru! is a second Cure form Pretty Cure gains in the series thanks to the people of Labyrinth. When transforming, the four-leaf clover brooch acquires a fifth white leaf, representing the final transformation. Cure Angel's clothes resemble Cure Berry's, but has longer skirt, as well as wings. Her frost-like wings are used for invisibility and acts like a swooping sword. In this Cure form, Cure Angel is capable of flying in fast speed, and has a powered up strength. Together with everyone else, she can use the attacks Loving True Heart and Loving True Heart Fresh. Cure Rainbow Berry is an upgrade Cure Berry gains in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. Together with the others' upgrades, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. This upgraded outfit resembles that of Cure Angel in the season's finale, except with a pair of small, golden wings instead of white ones. Transformation Change, Pretty Cure! Beat up! - "Change, Pretty Cure! Beat up!" is the official transformation phrase used by Miki to transform into Cure Berry in Fresh Pretty Cure. First, she opens her Linkrun, touches the button and the screen glows blue. She shouts, "Change! Pretty Cure..." Then her hair ornaments disappear and she puts her foot down. She shouts, "...Beat up!" and she spins around. She begins to slide along the ground and her brooch appears. Next, her top and skirt appear. Her hair changes from violet to lavender and gets styled. Her boots, wristbands and earrings appear next. Cure Berry then lands onto the ground and recites her introductory speech. To transform into Cure Angel, she shouts, "Change, Pretty Cure! Beat up!" and her normal Pretty Cure outfit disappear. She starts to spin around, and white light creates her dress, shoes, wristbands and angel wings for her. Then, she recites her introductory speech with the other Angel Cures. Attacks Espoir Shower - Cure Berry uses her fingers to form a spade, and the empty space begins to glow blue. A blue stream of light shaped like a spade spreads to hit the enemy and purifies it. Espoir Shower Fresh - Cure Berry swings her Berry Sword downward, then holds her weapons sideways as she recites the first half of the incantation. Then she turns it upside down and presses the buttons on the sword. The adornment will glow and she swings the rod while saying the second half of the incantation. She traces a spade with the sword, that spade gets filled with energy, and she thrusts the sword, sending the spade to her target. As she spins the sword around, the enemy becomes purified in a blue heart-shaped bubble. [[Triple Fresh|'Triple Fresh']] - It is a movie-only attack used in the Fresh Pretty Cure! movie, ''Cure Berry performs this attack along with Cure Peach and Cure Pine, as they combine their basic attacks together. 'Lucky Clover Grand Finale '- The group attack for the ''Fresh! ''season. Cure Peach calls upon the power of the Clover Box. The music box reacts and the Pretty Cure get into formation as if starting a relay race. On the word "Go!", the four run for the enemy. Cure Passion calls upon the Happiness Leaf and passes it to Cure Pine. Pine calls upon the Prayer Leaf and passes the two leaves to Cure Berry. Berry calls upon the Espoir Leaf and passes the three leaves to Peach. Peach calls upon the Lovely Leaf and a seal comprised of the clover symbol is created. Berry, Pine, and Passion jump up and Peach throws the seal to the ground. This enlarges it and the four land on the seal, which goes through the target. Declaring the attack, the enemy is imprisoned in crystal that gets filled with light energy. The crystal vanishes as the enemy gets purified. Etymology ' :' means blue, an obvious reference to her color scheme. indicates the possessive form, but in this case is probably only included as a common component in Japanese surnames rather than having any special meaning having to do with Miki's powers or personality. : translates to beauty, and translates to hope, a reference to her title as the Cure or Symbol of Hope. The ki in her brother Kazuki's name is the same kanji.Jim Breen's WWWJDIC Her name means: "blue of beautiful hope." Songs Miki's voice actor, Kitamura Eri has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Ori Kanae, who voices Momozono Love, Nakagawa Akiko, who voices Yamabuki Inori, and later also Komatsu Yuka, who voices Higashi Setsuna. Singles *[[Than The Stars, Than The Flowers|'Than The Stars, Than The Flowers']] *[[FRIENDS ~3Q4love~|'FRIENDS ~3Q4love~']] Duets *[[Fresh Pretty Cure・Sun Child|'Fresh Pretty Cure・Sun Child']] (Along with Oki Kanae, Nakagawa Akiko, and also Komatsu Yuka) *[[Dreaming Flowers|'Dreaming Flowers']] (Along with Ori Kanae, Nakagawa Akiko, Komatsu Yuka, and also Iizuka Mayumi) *[[Happiness☆Wonderland ~The Gift Of Smiles~|'Happiness☆Wonderland ~The Gift Of Smiles~']] (Along with Ori Kanae, Nakagawa Akiko, Komatsu Yuka, and also M*Cube) Trivia *In the ''Pretty Cure All Stars'' Suite Flower Card Collection, Miki is represented by the purple wild radish flower, which symbolizes a serious and strong personality in the Language of Flowers. *Miki's blood type is type A. *Cure Berry the only Cure in Fresh Pretty Cure! ''with a Cure name that starts with the letter '''B '(Cure B'erry), Cures '''P'each, 'P'ine and 'P'assion all have Cure names that starts with '''P. *Miki appeared as Cure Berry to give the 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 16 of [[Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!|''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!]] *Cure Berry is the first Pretty Cure whose symbol is the spade, followed by Cure Sword. Gallery :''Main Page: Aono Miki/Image Gallery References Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! characters Category:Main characters